


残梦

by Yuanhan_Xiahou



Category: Red Army choir, Ансамбль Александрова | Alexandrov Ensemble | Red Army Choir, 红旗歌舞团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanhan_Xiahou/pseuds/Yuanhan_Xiahou
Summary: 如果萨切纽克在苏联解体时回了乌克兰。“如若梦境不相通，我枉有热情梦。谁在夜深苦追忆，眷恋半段残梦。”





	残梦

一个难得的假日，亚历山德罗夫红旗歌舞团现任团长兼艺术总监海军上校尼古拉·尼古拉耶维奇·基里洛夫坐在沙发上，漫无目的地按动手中的遥控器——他并不知道自己想要看什么，只是需要做点事情来打发时间——直到电视上的一则新闻引起了他的注意。三艘乌克兰军舰因为试图强行通过刻赤海峡而被俄罗斯扣押，乌克兰宣布进入国家全面备战状态。

不知道为什么，基里洛夫突然间由此想到了一个乌克兰人，一个曾经是苏联人的乌克兰人，一个他在柴可夫斯基音乐学院读书时同为拉耶夫斯基教授的学生的师弟。基里洛夫努力回想这个乌克兰人的名字、父名和姓氏，却只想得起他的名字叫做根纳季了——他以前似乎总是称呼这位师弟为格尼亚。

基里洛夫依稀记得自己第一次和根纳季见面是在1986年。根纳季比他小两届，在琴房，拉耶夫斯基教授把作为师兄的他介绍给了根纳季，让他带领根纳季熟悉新环境。基里洛夫记得那个时候的根纳季很羞涩，个子不高，看起来像个还没长大成人的大男孩，弹琴时又一副专注的样子，竟然让他觉得有些可爱。不过基里洛夫记忆里的根纳季似乎一直都是一副羞涩的样子的，只不过和他在一起时，根纳季从大男孩变成了真正的男人。那天基里洛夫带着根纳季走遍了柴可夫斯基音乐学院，又请他在莫斯科一家著名的餐厅吃了饭——其实那时的基里洛夫手头也并不宽裕，只是神差鬼使般的，他觉得自己有点喜欢这个师弟了。

后来的一切就顺理成章地发生了。大概是在第一次给根纳季过生日的时候，他们开始了隐秘的地下关系。那个时候他们最常做的事情就是待在基里洛夫的小公寓里，窝在沙发上，一人一杯咖啡一本书静静地度过一个下午。基里洛夫喜欢看着根纳季看书时那幅专注的样子，但现在他却已经记不清根纳季的样子了。有时候，根纳季看书看得有些疲倦了，就会放下书本靠到基里洛夫的怀里闭上眼睛休息，于是基里洛夫便会帮根纳季揉揉眼角，又轻轻地亲吻根纳季合上的眼皮。有时候他们也会在那些静谧的下午做爱，但更多的下午都是这样安静地度过。那个时候的基里洛夫和根纳季都不会想到日后会发生的事情，只是觉得自己还年轻，还有很多时间可以用来浪费。基里洛夫的大女儿莉莉娅·尼古拉耶夫娜·基里洛娃出生时，基里洛夫请根纳季做了他女儿的教父。

1989年底基里洛夫从柴可夫斯基音乐学院毕业，离开莫斯科，去了堪察加半岛的彼得罗巴甫洛夫斯克服役。离开前的一晚基里洛夫和根纳季喝了很多酒，又疯狂地做了好多次爱，像是离别以后此生不会再见面一样。但是其实那个时候的他们都没有预料到那一次的再见就是永别。在基里洛夫到了彼得罗巴甫洛夫斯克后的那段时间里，他和根纳季一直保持着信件联系——内容无非就是那些生活中的小事，信件会被审查，他们都不敢把心中真实的爱意诉诸笔下。1990年根纳季的大儿子出生，根纳季请基里洛夫做孩子的教父，但是基里洛夫却没有时间回莫斯科完成仪式。

再后来，1991年，红色的巨人倒下了。在彼得罗巴甫洛夫斯克的基里洛夫从那年的8月起就再也没有收到过来自根纳季的信件。他焦急地写了一封又一封的信回莫斯科，给根纳季，但是每一封信都是石沉大海，杳无音信。年轻人对爱情总是看得很重，他想方设法地试图回莫斯科找根纳季，但是当他在机场和火车站一出示军官证，售票员就拒绝售票给他。他在煎熬中度过了那段艰难的时光，盲目地相信着根纳季一定会留在莫斯科。

基里洛夫在根纳季的25岁生日那天回了莫斯科，但是他找遍了柴可夫斯基音乐学院，得到的回复都是查无此人。他不相信这个事实，最后他们的老师拉耶夫斯基教授告诉他，根纳季在巨人倒下时选择了回乌克兰。那天基里洛夫没有在莫斯科过夜，离开拉耶夫斯基教授的家后，他踏上了回彼得罗巴甫洛夫斯克的飞机。

后来他就当自己从没有认识过一个叫做根纳季的师弟。他在彼得罗巴甫洛夫斯克一共待了四年，又在北摩尔曼斯克的北方舰队歌舞团工作了十年，最后回到莫斯科，进入红旗歌舞团，接了拉耶夫斯基教授的班，当上艺术总监，然后在一场令人心碎的空难之后当上了团长。

直到今天，电视上有关俄乌刻赤海峡冲突的新闻，让他突然想起了这个叫做根纳季的师弟。基里洛夫承认自己大概是在想念根纳季了，但是这又如何呢？在二十多年前那个悲剧的冬天，他们的故事就已经结束了。也许他们再见面还算不上是敌人，但终究是两个国家的人了。作为一个俄罗斯人，基里洛夫会因为克里米亚半岛问题和俄乌刻赤海峡冲突觉得乌克兰不好，而已经是乌克兰人的根纳季又何尝不会因为此而讨厌俄罗斯人？如果可以回到那些曾经的静谧的下午......但是这个世界没有如果。

基里洛夫终于想起了根纳季的名字，根纳季·谢纳丰托维奇·萨切纽克。

有一点基里洛夫猜错了，如果有机会再见面，萨切纽克也许真的会和基里洛夫成为敌人。回到乌克兰后，大概是那些负责把苏联军队整改为乌克兰军队的人没有弄清楚萨切纽克只是个文艺军人吧，总之萨切纽克变成了真正的军人，加入了乌克兰陆军。如果有机会再见面，陆军上校萨切纽克和海军上校基里洛夫真的只能够是敌人了。

萨切纽克也因此没有再从事与音乐相关的工作了。偶然，只是偶然，他会找出那些从莫斯科带回来的、已经落满灰尘的乐谱看看，怀念在莫斯科的时光，怀念一个叫做基里洛夫的人，怀念自己的青春时代。但是在这愚者的天堂当中，他已经听不见音乐了，所听到的，只有梦破碎的回声。

——————————  
如若梦境不相通，我枉有热情梦。  
谁在夜深苦追忆，眷恋半段残梦。


End file.
